Alertness, even in the face of highly repetitive or monotonous tasks, may be essential for the safety of the operator of automated machinery and of other persons whose well-being and lives may depend of the constant attention of the operator. Accurate monitoring of alertness and the detection of drowsiness is therefore crucial in such human functions as air traffic control, nuclear power plant operation, etc. Prior methods of monitoring alertness have entailed electroencephalographic recording.